


Forgiveness

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander pulls a prank on Willow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Forgiveness  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander, Willow  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Xander pulls a prank on Willow.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word prank on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

“Come on, Willow. It was just a prank.” Xander followed quickly behind her. She was determined to get away and he was just as determined she would forgive him.

“It was mean and hateful, Xander.” She began to walk faster. “And I can’t believe you did it to me.”

Xander hated feeling guilty, he really did. But he couldn’t see his way out of this one. Finally an idea dawned on him. “We could do it to Cordy.”

Willow stopped walking and turned around to face him with a huge smile on her face. “Okay, I’ll forgive you. This time.”


End file.
